fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
ABN Hot Summer Nights Concert Series
The 'ABN Hot Summer Nights Concert Series '''is a summer-long music festival televised on ABN featuring high-profile music artists from across the country and the world abroad. In recent years, with the entry of Hatsune Miku, she has graced the Hot Summer Nights tour 140 times since 2006. It was a concept first conceived by Malcom Ingram, a close co-worker of Jack Laverty back in 1965 to hone in on the success of the popular ''American Bandstand series of concerts. The ABN Hot Summer Nights concert series was essentially the American Bandstand on the road. Where that show couldn't go, this one could. It seeks out high profile cities where the show would most likely be aired. The progression of ABN Hot Summer Nights The concert featured some classic rock bands from the early 1960's, 70's and power rock bands from the 80's. Then, in the 90's, it progressed tremendously with power rock, hip hop, R & B, pop, country, and more. Today, ABN Hot Summer Nights features a wide range of musical acts that now includes J-Pop (Japanese pop), Latino, Tejano (southern Texas), and many more. The Faces of ABN Hot Summer Nights The Rattles was the first featured band from the United Kingom in the first ABN Hot Summer Nights concert from Los Angeles in 1965. The decade of the 1970's became a hot bed for acts such as Hollowed Ground, Great White Revival, Loose Cannons, Jimmy Sledge, Krystal Kane, and Heaven's Dominion. The rock format continued to become successful as many of these acts throughout the 1970's went on to win numerous awards. The 1980's was the hot spot for rock and disco acts. By the mid to late 1980's into the early 1990's, hip hop and R & B just became reality with acts such as Truth Squad, JJ Kash (the S spelled with a dollar sign), Nu World, and DJ the Funkster. Power rock was also beginning to come to the forefront with acts such as Fire Within, White Dragon, The Cyclones, Windjammer, and more. Hammer Lawrence took the series to new heights in the 90's with his variety of club style music of which he continues to tour the club music franchise. The 90's featured more power rock, hip hop, R & B and the new wave of grunge rock from acts including G'roj (a name play on "garage"), Ultima, Unity, Kris Kingsley and Heartland. Even the country format began to hit its stride from 1995 onwards. Selena Raisa was just beginning the crossover tour in the early 1990's appearing on the Hot Summer Nights tour seven times before her passing in 1996. Six Degress is the most recognized modern era rock band to grace the tour since 1997. Hatsune Miku is the fastest rising superstar from Japan of which her popularity has expanded rapidly since her first appearance on the show May 5, 2006. The economic impact The ABN Hot Summer Nights concert tour has produced an average of $145.5 million in total year-to-date revenue over a five year period. Per night, it averages $10.55 million with sponsorship. The biggest expenditure came from 2014 when ABN made the announcement of going to Ultra HD. Getting to the concert Viewers get exclusive live content on ABN.com during the duration of the series. At the event itself, there are ABN Hot Summer Nights Experience suites are set up by various vendors. A contest is held between March and April choosing five individuals. The contest consists of calling ABN's hotline number and matching a series of codes found on marked merchandise. Viewers now have two ways of playing the code matching game. They can text the code to 4400 on their mobile devices or go to ABN.com and match the code there. Every night in March and April, these codes are read in between station ID breaks. Whoever the five contestants have the matching codes are then chosen as winners of the contest and are sent tickets, special VIP passes, and more. 2018 Schedule *1 - Spyder Stadium, Real-life Liberty Bowl *2 - Packer Carroll Stadium, Real-life Ohio Stadium *3 - Channel 44 Stadium, Real-life Lucas Oil Stadium *4- Volpi Stadium, Real-life Soldier Field *5 - Tony Durbin Stadium, Real-life Cotton Bowl *6 - Fortner Metro Stadium at Hollywood Park (fictional), Real-life Los Angeles Stadium at Hollywood Park (opening 2019) Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:Television programmes produced by ABN Digital Entertainment Category:Television programs established in 1965